1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
Generally, a refrigerator stores items in a refrigerated or frozen state. Refrigerators may be classified as a top mount type refrigerator, a bottom freezer type refrigerator or a side by side type refrigerator, depending on the relative locations of a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber.